ubfunkeyshangoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Funkeys in Pixlr
Pixlr '''is a painting editor which you can use from the editor. It simple used on Warriors Cat Wiki, but we can make a funkey out of Pixlr. Here's the setup. If you wish to use a template, go here, rightclick the template, Click Save As, keep it in a file where you can remember it goes. If you use Firefox, you may get a download window, delete it. It won't delete your photo because the internet has no relationship with the computer, and the internet can't tell the computer to delete it. Once you done it, go to the pixlr editor then do it. 1. Setting Open up Pixlr Editor and click 'Get from Computer' and find the spot where you placed it, then you have a source of the funkey in front of you, draw what it is exatly. 2. Drawing the concept It takes skill to draw on the computer, but you can direct it to draw. Here's what to do: #Click 'Pencil' by the side (left). #Make the size to '''5. Draw the blank template of a funkey. Make sure it's the front, later in the tutorial, when you get the hang of it, you can do '''Expert '''which resides of rotation. #Make the ears color what the exact funkey looks like. (It's recommended to have the funkey your making, this will help a lot and save time researching.) #After that, make the mouth, eyes, and any other facial expression. #Make the body and arms, but don't color in the funkey yet! Your done with Step 2! 3. Coloring in the funkey This section requires good art skills, you may have your funkey out incase you want to know what they look like. #Make the face colored exact by the same version of the same funkey. #After that, color the body, legs, and arms with the exact same color from the funkey you took out that can help you. (You don't need one out, but it saves time.) Your finished! 4. Uploading to the wiki This section requires file types, uploading knowledge, and good skills. Saving #Go under 'File' on the top corner. #Click 'Save', this will bring in the window asking you. #Like before, do not make any changes to the name, for hint, check Section 1. #Switch the file size to Png, this will make the transparent setting background still checked. #Make sure Save to My Computer is saved. #Select a folder if you are putting in the image of it, or just save. Remember to check the file size. Uploading #Click 'Edit this page' to edit, it will bring up the Wiki main edit screen. Do not do anything yet. #Click Add a Gallery, this will make a gallery. There's one for example on the bottom. Upload a photo inside it what you made from Pixlr. #Give it a caption on which view it's pointing from: East (look right), West (look left), North (look front), South (look behind). #Or if you are good in math, you can do degree like if it was a Right view (east), I could put 90° Look from the East, this will show the straight east line of a right angle. Your finished! Expert Too easy for Easy mode, and Medium? Time for Expert. Make the same step, but looking in different view. Do the same steps below. We hope you have fun. Thanks to Pixlr. Category:Community